A Dog Is A Girl's Best Friend
by purpledolpin05
Summary: When Jordan visits Kaz's home, she indirectly walks in on his mom and brother Kyle video calling Kaz. But when Jordan founds out Kaz has a bunch of girlfriends in Centium City, how does she react? Angry that's what. But thankfully, she always has her pet Bandit to keep her company. (Featuring TeamTLKandBaltoCrew's OC Bandit) Hinted Jordan/Kaz, Jordan/Bandit friendship fluff


**A Dog Is A Girl's Best Friend**

 **Purpledolpin05: Just a short Jaz drabble, I mean I still LOVE Jordan/Kaz. Might as well add in this random idea I got in my head after watching Home Sweet Home**

 **I do not own Elite Force or Mighty Med, TeamTLKandBaltoCrew owns her OC Bandit, and I own my mentioned OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

The moment Kyle heard from his brother that he would video chat with his family, he knew he just had to join in, it has been a while since he's talked to his brother. The last time he went to Centium City, he had a blast with the Elite Force.

The doorbell rang of the Radcliffe family, Kyle answered it and found a girl with brownish-blonde hair, a black beanie and brown eyes. She was taking her pet Bandit out for a walk and stopped by Kaz's place.

"Hey Jordan!" Kyle smiled. He was a bit afraid of Bandit, because Jordan's pet dog looks fierce and all.

"Hey, have you heard from Connie or Oliver yet?" Jordan asked. She held a bag with arms stretched distance.

"Oh what died in there?" Kyle gagged.

"That would be your stupid brother Kaz's shoes when he quit school." Jordan replied in her usual snippy attitude, she didn't have any friends to play alien strangling games with anymore. All that's left is just Gus Minkus, and let's be honest Jordan finds him the pain of her existence.

"Ooh, good news, Kaz is gonna call mom later, wanna join?" Kyle invited. He liked Jordan, she was like the cooler big sister he's always wanted.

"Whatever." Jordan shrugged, before she walked in, before kneeling down to her pet. "Ok Bandit, stay here and be a good girl. Also do not try and chew on the toddler twins, K and Kacey, no matter how chewy they look."

Bandit barked as she nodded, understanding her owner. Jordan smiled as she nodded. "Good girl."

"Hey Kaz, how's everything with the internship?" Mrs. Radcliffe asked her son via video calling.

"Hi mom." Kaz laughed.

"Hey Mrs. R." Jordan knocked as she walked in.

"Jordan, nice to see you dropping around again. I was just talking to Kaz. Kyle, have you done your homework?" Mrs. Radcliffe asked.

"Yes mom." Kyle groaned, before looking at Kaz.

"HEY KAZ! CAN I VISIT THE ELITE FORCE NEXT WEEK? MOM, CAN I? CAN I? PLEASE!" Kyle got excited, as he tugged his mom's sleeve.

"Who's your mom?" A blonde girl popped behind Kaz, followed by 6 more girls.

"my mom is my mom. Stop asking so many questions!" Kaz stated, before noticing Jordan behind.

"Kaz, who are these girls? I thought you liked Stephanie?" Mrs. Radcliffe stated.

"Mom, she ditched him over 2 years ago." Kyle laughed a bit.

"These girls are kind of into me, long story short, they all adore me." Kaz laughed.

"You're the best!" the 7 girls chimed.

"Ahem." Kyle hinted Jordan was in the room. Jordan had to keep her angry growl low.

"Uh…hey Jordan." Kaz gulped as he faked a smile. "haven't seen you in a while."

"WHO'S JORDAN?!" The girls demanded.

"She's just my friend from hometown," Kaz stated as the girlfriend androids stood behind him.

If there was anything Jordan could express right now, it was pure rage. Those girls were beautiful, if it was the right word to describe it.

"KAZIMERAS STEVEN RADCLIFFE!" Jordan shouted, so loudly their old neighbor across the street would have heard her.

Kaz nervously gulped as he jumped up from his chair.

"YOU BIG STUPID, IDIOTIC, WALNUT FOR A BRAIN JERK! What kind of person leaves school without even saying goodbye?! You, Oliver and Connie just…'transferred' to work for some stupid ego maniac scientist for almost a year! No goodbyes, no text messages, NOTHING!" Jordan started yelling.

"Jordan I am so sorry for leaving but we had this internship and all." Kaz stated.

"You didn't even show up for my 16th birthday!" she hissed.

"You were planning a Sour 16, no one was invited!" Kaz exclaimed.

' _That's not true, I was planning to invite you, but you left before my birthday.'_ Jordan thought but kept it all to herself.

"WHO IS JORDAN? AND WHY IS SHE TALKING TO YOU?!" The 7 beautiful girls demanded.

"She's just a friend to me, I treat her like one of the guys." Kaz explained.

"Sorry boyfriend-stealer, but Kaz is our guy!" the first Christina stated as they ended the call.

"Sorry mom, I'll explain later! CHASE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kaz shouted as the call ended.

"UGH! Kaz when I get my hands on you, I will make sure you pass out faster than the alien strangling records I broke!" Jordan yelled in frustration, before she faked a smile at Kaz's family. "If you'd excuse me I have to go now, before Bandit accidentally chews off anyone."

"Ok. Are you sure you won't stay for dinner?" Kyle asked.

"Nah, I need to take Bandit out for a walk, I promised her to play fetch with her." Jordan shook her head, before turning to her pet. "Let's go Bandit."

"Bye," Mrs. Radcliffe gave Jordan a little assuring smile.

* * *

Jordan took Bandit home after playing with her pet at the park for a while. Bandit could tell her owner was upset and decided to accompany her.

"Hey Jordan, how was your day?" her sister, Ocean asked in a peppy tone.

"Don't. even. Ask." Jordan warned as she stormed to her room with Bandit.

"Stupid Kaz! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!" Jordan exclaimed in frustration before throwing anything she can at the picture of herself with Oliver and Kaz in 4th grade.

"You big, stupid, lousy idiot!" Jordan yelled before her knees feel weak and fell onto the floor. She hugged her knees before hiding and swallowing her tears. She crumpled up some invitations made up grey and black papers written:

 _ **To Connie Valentine, Oliver Short, Alan Diaz, and Kaz Radcliffe, (Gus Minkus)**_

 _ **Invitations to my 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday,**_

 _ **Date: August 3 2015**_

She wanted to invite her friends to her party, heck even Gus. But only Gus showed up in the end, and she ended up looking like an idiot at her own party. The day she celebrated her birthday just had to be the day Oliver, Connie and Kaz had suddenly disappeared from school, and they left the school a few days after, without a warning or a letter. Even Alan transferred to Marshport later on to live with his 7 cousins.

Bandit walked over to her as the canine licked Jordan's hand and side-hugged Jordan.

"Thank you Bandit. You're always there for me." Jordan sniffled a bit, only Bandit was the only living thing who could see her sensitive side. She hugged the dog as she started to cry.

"I as such an idiot, what part of me thought Kaz would actually like me? He's liked plenty of girls before. Stephanie, the transferred girl Spark (whom she became quick friends with, the girl is still mad at Kaz dumping her), and now this.

Even a few days ago, there were tabloids that Kaz was rumored to be dating his team member Bree. And she was a bionic for crying out loud!

Bandit licked Jordan's cheeks, as if the canine was trying to say _'Cheer up Jordan, I'm still here for you.'_

"Thanks Bandit, you're the best pet anyone would ask for, even if you do accidentally mistaken Stephanie's lousy Chihuahua as a chew toy." Jordan smiled as she hugged Bandit.

' _Are you gonna be ok?'_ Bandit barked out.

"Yes, I will be. Besides, if we ever see Kaz again, you can bite off his feet and used it as a new chew toy or we can play fetch with it. Whichever way you pleased." Jordan smirked as she rubbed Bandit's belly and smiled.

* * *

 **I owe the huge credit to my friend's OC Bandit, I like to see Jordan's soft side and how great her relationship with Bandit was. I think Jordan would have been angry at Kaz for leaving her for a year or so. But can we blame her being angry? I think I would have been the same if my favorite show was on cliffie for over a year. But meh. Anyway a short drabble to bring back the Jaz. Be sure to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, bye!**


End file.
